Master
by Crystaline-Crimson
Summary: Just some slightly kinky LightxL. That's about it, to be truly honest. R&R, please.


LightxL

AN: Just some kinky LightxL, nothing much more. I didn't capture the scene as well as I wanted to, unfortunately. Thanks to Aurorawhisperwind for beta-ing. :3

"You know the truth, don't you?"

L was trapped. He had gotten nervous when Light had locked the door, but Light was too… Too _predictable_ to do something as stupid as to face the consequences that killing L in his own home would bring. No, if he acted like predictable Light, then L was safe and there would be no killing involved. But locking the door in the first place was not predictable Light behaviour.

"I have no idea what you mean, Raito-kun."

The brunette's face was calm, and there was an element of _danger_ in it that L did not like at all. His eyes did not seem to blink, focused on the boy hunched on his bed. Desperately trying to rid himself of the fear that was beginning to grip at his stomach, a thumb pushed through thin lips and his teeth scraped against it, gnawing.

"You have every idea as to what I mean, L. You know the truth. You know who I am – or, rather, _what_ I am."

He had no recording device on him. He had no method of recording this confession – if, indeed, Light would predictably continue to be unpredictable and confess what L knew he would, if he were to continue this in a predictable manner. Mesmerised in equal parts by both fear and the movement of the other boy's lips, he watched as Light spoke again.

"You know that I am _God_, don't you?"

And L had no choice to reply with, "I know you call yourself so." He could think of no other response – the words left his mouth before he'd processed them in his well-trained mind. And his thoughts were still enthralled by the brunette's mouth, and then by the swaying of hips as he neared the other.

"You've known since you met me, and you've had evidence to prove it true."

He had crawled upon the bed, crawling towards the detective, and it was too hypnotising for L to think. That alone was terrifying.

"Yes."

The tension in the air was solid, and lips had captured lips. No refusal was uttered – encouragement took its place in the form of a tiny, almost inaudible, moan from the older boy. And he knew that it was wrong, but suddenly no thoughts were going through his mind other than the ever-obvious 'you shouldn't be doing this'.

Suddenly, the sugarholic broke the whispering kiss, jerking his head away in a motion that almost surprised Light. Almost; the brunette kept his visage a crystal clear example of lack of expression. But that little flicker of danger passed through it instantaneously, shattering that crystal and breaking up the perfection within it into something far worse - far more dangerous and far more tempting.

L had no idea when hands had gripped at his wrists, but now they were pinned down against the bed , much like how the rest of his body had been weighed down by Light himself. He had a feeling that he could possibly overpower Light – but he'd have to first overpower the incredible desire _not_ to overpower Light. He didn't think he'd be able to do that. Teeth ghosted slightly over his earlobe, and when they bit harder, his tiny moan was encouragement enough to the teenager. After flicking his tongue over the sensitive area, he moved down, sucking and biting on L's neck, eventually hard enough to leave marks that would become questionable when someone had half a mind to question them.

He returned his mouth to thin lips which ached for a thumb to bite, to dissipate this nervousness. A kiss, purely for dominance, was the battleground for their tongues – the competition disappeared after the first second, when L realised that he simply could not fight against himself. And, mingled with hot, seductive breath against his lips, were the whispered words of a man _made_ of desire.

"Call me Master."

"Yes, master."

He bit down on L's lip hard enough to coax droplets of blood into his mouth, and Light could feel arousal growing between both of their legs.

"Call me God."

"Of course, _my God_."


End file.
